The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of content, and the manners in which the content is acquired. For example, much content is still purchased in the form of physical media, such as videodiscs (e.g., DVDs and/or Blu-ray™ discs) or audio discs, such as CDs. However, media is also often made available to content consumers in pure digital form without the use of physical media, such as by allowing content consumers to download and/or stream digital media. However, the availability of content in one form sometimes does not facilitate a content consumer's ability to acquire the content in another form. For example, content consumers who have a access to physical media for a particular piece of content may wish to have the content in purely digital form. However, due to encryption and/or lack of resource availability, this may be difficult for the content consumer to obtain without a separate purchase. This may hinder the ability of content creators to provide content to consumers.